1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to barrel nuts and more particularly to nuts of this type which are especially adapted for high strength applications such as aircraft. Nuts of this type generally have a semi-cylindrical barrel element which loosely retains a nut element. The bolt passes through an opening in the barrel element and is threaded into the nut element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, the barrel element is manufactured from bar stock which is machined by forming a recess having end walls but no side walls, and drilling the bolt hole which extends between the flat bottom surface of the recess and the outer convex surface of the barrel. The nut element is then placed in the recess and held in position by two pins which are inserted in drilled holes in the opposite end walls.
This prior construction involves a considerable amount of machining which is both time-consuming and expensive. Furthermore, since the barrel recess is devoid of side walls, the barrel element has limited strength because the end walls are unsupported at their opposite ends.